godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DarkFawful/Godzilla Revival The Movie:Monsters of Noahs Ark,Giro's Regret
You can just call it Godzilla Revival:Giro Vs. Noah http://objection.mrdictionary.net/go.php?n=5050762 Small Version of Plot Just after the Prisoners Arc,Giro is looking at a series of papers. Giro begins yelling in frustration,when his glasses fall and break. After picking them up,he somewhat sees a small dent in a panel of the floor. He grips the dented area, and tugs as hard as he can. He then picks up a box,which turns out to contain the map to Noahs Ark! What follows is Giro's adventure to discover his true power hidden deep inside,with nobody by his side,as he fights against all his past foes to reach the treasure guarded by Noah himself,and all of the strongest enemies Giro and friends had ever faced Kaiju Featured The Giant Claw A reimagining of the fail creature from that movie of the same name. He is one of Noah's henchman and an obstacle of Giro throughout. He has an extremely cocky personality, and can't stand losing. The Giant Claw loves to eat humans attempting to find Noah's Ark. When Giro goes on his journey, The Giant Claw (Calling him Claw from now on) attempts to devour him. Giro is almost killed, but manages to transform into Rodan. He defeats Claw, and leaves while Claw is comically crying giant rivers of tears. *Claw takes an epic turn from the original. He keeps the basic layout of the original, with the sharp demonic features of hawks, phoenixes, and ravens mixed in. Audrey II Audrey II, a horrifying creation of Noah. He named it after his lost love Audrey. It is a creature with a terrifying resemblance to Destoroyah and Biollante in one. It is located in a lab overrun with stray roots and poisonous gas, that once belonged to Area 51. Giro enters the lab, but is immediately overtaken before he even gets both legs through the door. Audrey reveals itself, and asks to be fed. Giro is swung by the roots into Audreys mouth, and almost swallowed and digested. Giros G-Module is broken by a sloshing mass of stomach acids, and barely manages to grab a lead pipe and jab it through Audrey. He breaks through Audreys body, and escapes from the lab, using a scalpel grabbed from a lab counter to cut his way through the roots. Garasharp Garasharp is a young boy who works for Noah. He was created from the molecular experimenting on Noahs DNA, and the DNA of the Mysterious Capsule. Using a certain DNA stem, Garasharp was created with snake-like properties and a human body. He encounters Giro as he is on a lookout for intruders in a jungle. Garasharp tries to socialize with Giro, instead of destroying him, as he feels a strange relation to him, as Giro is infused with Kaiju DNA. Garasharp tries to defend Noah, and becomes his friend. In the end, Garasharp is commanded to destroy Giro, and takes on his Kaiju form, a giant acid spitting king cobra beast. He attempts to devour Giro, tears streaming from his reptilian eyes. Giro, having a broken G-Module, grabs a sharpened piece of wood he carried, and stabs it in Garasharps eyes, which begin crying heavy amounts of blood. Garasharp collapses from blood loss, and falls unconscious. Giro runs away from the collapsed behemoth, tears coming from his eyes as he ran from his once best friend on this adventure. Suddenly, a shadow falls over Garasharp, and an ocean of blood flows over the jungle. Category:Blog posts